


Miscellany

by arthoetchalla



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, can and will have very short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthoetchalla/pseuds/arthoetchalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and bobs of writing about the nerd lab inhabitants which I couldn't just throw away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Eyes Suck

"Honey, how many fingers am I - Honey, I'm over here."  
"Sorry Gogo!"  
"Yeah, I think you need glasses."  
Honey shook her head. "I am fine, I can see well enough." She returned to her microscope. It was brand new, bought with university grant money, but that didn't stop Gogo from nearly pushing it off of the table in an effort to grab her attention. "You're making an appointment with the optometrist. Now."  
"I'm fine."  
"Your eyes suck."  
"Gogo, my eyes do not suck."  
Tadashi planted himself three feet away from Honey. Pointing at his shirt, he asked, "What does my shirt say?"  
Honey squinted, murmuring something unintelligible under her breath as she tried to read the bold black letters on Tadashi's yellow sweatshirt.  
Finally, she said, "I don't suppose that it says anything about Italian pasta."  
"No," Tadashi replied, "It says your eyes suck. Listen to Gogo." Honey glanced at Gogo, whose arms were crossed, popping her gum and staring at Honey with one eyebrow raised. "Can't have you blowing up the lab because you couldn't read the labels on your shit," she said.  
"OH FINE!"  
Gogo bowed, turned, and sauntered to her work station. Tadashi poked a now pouting Honey.  
"You'll look good in pink glasses."


	2. Tell Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if you're going to get this because I don't think I made the joke clear enough, but if you do, ily

"Maybe you should just ask, she might -"  
"Tadashi, what's the use? She'll never say yes."  
"At least try? GoGo? Are you listening? "  
"There. There she is over there. What do I say?"  
"Tell her how you feel. She may be more accepting than you think."  
"I just don't want her to think I'm weird."  
"You're not the only one who feels like this. We'll always have your back no matter what. We're all in this together."  
"But will Honey have my back after I tell her, or will she stop liking me?"  
"Think of it this way - is there anyone that Honey doesn't like? She'll never stop liking you GoGo, no matter what you confess to her."  
"Ok. Ok Tadashi. I'm going."  
"Good luck. "

"Honey, I have something to...tell you. Um, ok. So. No one likes pineapple and anchovy pizza. I'm sorry, but will you please consider letting someone else order the pizza for movie night? We're all tired of having fish breath on Fridays."


	3. Commute

You know that feeling, that sixth sense, where there's something like a tugging in your gut that tells you not to eat that burger that turns out to be tainted, or that the guy sitting next to you on the train is up to no good right before he tries to steal your wallet?  


Tadashi's sixth sense is tingling, but its not warning him about bad ground beef.

  
Today is the day. He can feel it, the tingling in his belly turns to nervous butterflies and then is replaced by a heavy weight of anticipation. Reflections of the gray sunrise over a damp San Fransokyo illuminate the glass windows of the train, and the rain tap dances on the roof. Somewhere, underneath all that fog below him, is his school, and in the robotics lab on the fifth floor is a red case which holds what very well may be the most important thing he's ever built. He looks down at the gray veil blanketing SFIT, before the train car goes dark and the sound becomes hollow and thin. The Northeast tunnel - the signal that he's almost at his stop, the last leg of his morning commute, and soon, he'll be in his lab. 

This is it. Today is the day. Today is the day. 

He decides that will be his mantra - maybe if he repeats it long enough, it will come to fruition. Today is the day. He will make Baymax work. The lights come back, even brighter and more fluorescent than before, and the dawn has transformed itself from a dull dray glow to an orange vista. Yes, he thinks. Today is the day.


End file.
